Piano et Crayon
by MelieLaRomantique
Summary: Joy Stanley, 18 ans, vit avec The Wanted; ensemble ils forment une petite famille. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Nathan et elle s'interrogent sur leurs sentiments? première fanfiction, premier résumé; soyez indulgents mais honnêtes svp!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

_« Saut la fanmily ! Ecoutez bien Radio BBC 1 à 21heures ce soir (le 25 août 2012) : les garçons seront les invités de Henry Burton ! xoxo » _

Joy éteignit son ordinateur et se retourna vers sa chambre grise et prune. Jayne avait fait entièrement repeindre la pièce lors de l'installation de Joy dans la maison du groupe. Depuis la jeune fille s'était appropriée l'espace. Des tableaux ornaient les cloisons des voiles blancs encadraient la fenêtre un immense lit en fer forgé (sur lequel elle était assise) trônait au centre de la chambre de larges placards encastrés contenaient ses affaires un immense bureau d'ébène et sa chaise roulante se trouvaient à côté de la porte. Un panneau recouvert de post-its et papiers en tous genres ainsi que des étagères pleines de livres et de CDs le surplombaient. Les yeux verts de Joy se posèrent sur le patchwork de photos qui lui servait de tête-de-lit : elle y distinguait les visages de ses amis de toujours mais surtout de nombreux clichés pris les deux derniers mois avec Tom, Siva, Max, Jay (sans oublier son lézard !) et Nathan.

Depuis deux mois déjà elle les suivait partout, elle rédigeait les articles de leur site officiel, elle écrivait les –brefs- discours de remerciements pour les cérémonies… En clair : deux mois qu'elle s'occupait de The Wanted. A seulement dix-huit ans, Joy Stanley, fraîchement diplômée de Dublin, originaire de Cork et (futur) auteur était devenue le bras droit de Jayne Collins, l'agent du groupe. Cette dernière l'avait repérée grâce aux histoires et aux petits articles que Joy publiait sur internet. Aussitôt que Joy rentra dans la maison, les garçons l'adoptèrent. En tant que fille unique et benjamine de la maisonnée, les cinq chanteurs la cajolaient à longueur de temps. Cependant, elle entretenait une relation différente avec chacun d'entre eux. Tom, le plus âgé mais aussi le plus farceur, la traitait comme sa petite-sœur et lui confiait souvent ses angoisses. Max, le plus autonome, parlait beaucoup avec elle de sujets « d'adultes » (et de Michelle), ainsi il tenait à son égard le rôle du grand-frère protecteur. Siva, le plus sensible, la câlinait énormément et trouvait toujours les mots justes néanmoins lorsqu'il s'associait à Tom, il devenait presqu'aussi dangereux que son compère. Jay, le plus comique, savait la faire rire (volontairement ou non) mais n'hésitait jamais à lui révéler ses doutes et ses interrogations sa confiance en la jeune fille était inébranlable. Enfin Nathan, le plus jeune et le plus attendrissant. Ils avaient l'un pour l'autre des attentions quotidiennes et, certainement en raison de leurs âges proches, se comprenaient très bien.

Joy se leva de son lit et regarda l'heure à sa montre : 19h30. « Flûte ! ». Elle se précipita vers ses placards et se mit à la recherche de sa veste. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Joy cria à l'intrus d'entrer sans tourner la tête.

Tu es prête ? demanda doucement Nathan.

J'arrive Nath. Je prends juste ma… Ah ! La voici ! répondit la jeune fille en brandissant une veste boy-friend noire.

En voyant Nathan, son cœur manqua un battement : il était superbe. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille étaient recouverts d'un bonnet noir et accentuaient son regard gris-vert. Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt blanc et un jean foncé avec des converses bleues, le tout agrémenté d'un blouson en cuir.

J'aime beaucoup ta tenue. Heureusement que c'est une émission radio ou certaine de tes fans perdraient leur sang-froid.

De toute façon, ce sera retransmis en direct sur internet ! sourit le chanteur. Tes vêtements te vont bien aussi.

Joy, vêtue d'un bustier blanc sur un jean vert, ajoutait quelques centimètres à son mètre soixante-dix grâce à une paire de stilletos noires. Elle venait d'enfiler la veste retrouvée une minute plus tôt et avait bouclé ses cheveux d'ébène coupés au carré.

Y allons-nous mademoiselle Stanley ? proposa Nathan d'un ton pompeux.

La brunette attrapa son sac à main et accepta le bras offert de son ami. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir et parlaient de musique lorsque la voix de Jay résonna derrière eux.

Baby Nath joue au grand en accompagnant la jolie Joy à la voiture ! Que c'est miiiiignon !

Le garçon frisé courut jusqu'au couple et s'arrêta net devant sa sœur de cœur.

Excusez-moi ! J'aurais dû dire la _sexy _ Joy !

La concernée rougit avant de lui cogner l'épaule en marmonnant un « N'importe quoi ! » quasiment inaudible.

Jay, ou l'homme qui a l'art de soigner ses entrées ! éclata de rire Nathan.

On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas. Mais pardonne-moi Nath si j'ai interrompu quelque chose.

Nous parlions ne t'inquiètes pas. Intervint Joy. Où sont Max, Tom et Siva ?

D'après toi ? répondit le perturbateur. Le trio d'amoureux transis téléphonent à leurs chères et tendres. Se moqua-t-il. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Siva racontait sa journée à sa belle –passionnant- Tom riait en écoutant la sienne –adoooorable- Michelle et Max faisaient face à une crise : les couleurs de la cérémonie. Tout cet amour m'a rappelé que j'étais célibataire. Conclut-il sur un ton larmoyant.

Oh pauvre chéri ! Tu veux un câlin ? Proposa Joy avec un clin d'œil.

A peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase que Jay lui sautait dans les bras et Nathan, ne voulant pas être en reste, encercla sa taille. La jeune femme se retrouva coincée entre deux membres de The Wanted. « Quand je pense que c'est le rêve de milliers de filles ! ».

Cette scène est charmante mais si personne n'est dans la voiture dans deux minutes, vous entendrez parler de moi.

La voix du manager du groupe fit sursauter le petit groupe qui se détacha rapidement. Jayne Collins, agent de The Wanted et The Saturdays, grande blonde mince d'un mètre soixante-quinze, incarnation de la classe londonienne, toujours au téléphone, se tenait devant eux, imposante avec son IPhone à la main. Elle cria les prénoms des trois « amoureux transis ». Ceux-ci apparurent quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflés mais prêts.

En voiture tout le monde ! Radio London 1 nous attend.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Henry Burton, roux grisonnant d'environ trente-cinq ans, éclata de rire à l'une des réponses de Max.

Les garçons ont toujours été à l'aise pendant les interviews. Chuchota Jayne à Joy.

Les deux jeunes femmes assistaient à l'enregistrement. Le passage du groupe dans cette émission était une opportunité énorme. « London Calling » faisait partie des shows radio les plus écoutés d'Angleterre.

Je suis désolé les gars mais il est déjà 23h55, on va devoir se quitter. Mais avant cela, vous allez nous chanter votre nouveau titre « Chasing The Sun ».

Les cris des fans présents emplirent le studio. Et augmentèrent lorsque Tom, Max, Siva, Nathan et Jay se levèrent. Aussitôt que les premières notes se firent entendre l'ambiance changea. Personne ne hurla, chacun étant suspendu aux lèvres de The Wanted, envoûté par l'harmonie de leurs voix. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Joy se mit à fredonner les paroles de la chanson.

Elle revoyait les garçons travailler les versions enregistrée et acoustique dans le salon pendant des heures. Assis en cercle, des bières et des sodas devant eux, ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Mais cela leur avait demandé des heures de répétition et les avaient beaucoup fatigués. Heureusement, le tournage du clip et les premières prestations télévisées pour promouvoir le nouveau single n'eurent lieu qu'au retour des Etats-Unis.

Leur sortie du studio tira Joy de ses pensées.

Bravo les gars ! C'était excellent ! Josh vient de m'envoyer les statistiques d'audience : c'est encore meilleur que ce que j'espérais. Vous avez fait du bon travail et vous méritez bien une longue nuit de sommeil. On part dans dix minutes.

Sans attendre de réponse, la blonde sortit, déjà accaparée par son téléphone.

Bravo les garçons ! Vous étiez époustouflants. Sourit Joy.

Merci. Dirent-ils en chœur.

Vous ne voulez pas rejoindre votre loge? J'y ai laissé une surprise pour vous.

Les cinq garçons coururent jusqu'à leur loge, Tom tirait la main de la brune. En quelques secondes, le petit groupe arriva dans une pièce blanche simplement meublée d'un canapé noir, d'un écran plat encastré, de porte-manteaux roulants destinés à chacun des artistes et d'une table basse en verre sur laquelle trônait une pile de crêpes aux pépites de chocolat.

Joy, je t'aime ! hurla Jay qui sautait partout comme un enfant. Merci, merci, merci, merci !

Merci miss. Glissa Siva à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Mais quand les as-tu faites ? demanda Tom la bouche pleine.

Pendant que vous répétiez ce matin, j'ai fermé la porte de la cuisine et je les ai faites. Ensuite j'ai appelé un livreur qui les a déposés dans votre loge pendant l'émission, ce qui explique pourquoi elles sont froides.

Je savais bien que ça sentait le chocolat tout à l'heure. Mais personne ne m'a cru, comme d'habitude. Plaisanta le demi Sri-Lankais.

Max et Nathan embrassèrent chacun une joue de Joy en lui susurrant des remerciements, lui laissant ainsi des marques de chocolat sur le visage. Evidemment, Tom trouva le moyen d'immortaliser ce charmant moment avec son portable et de le poster sur Twitter avec pour unique légende « CHOCOLAT ! ».

Les photos de Joy et du groupe ne dérangeaient plus la fanmily qui s'était habituée à la voir. Mais au début, les réactions furent mitigées : certaines acceptèrent parfaitement la jeune fille mais d'autres, jalouses et possessives, lui envoyèrent des mails d'injures et de menaces pendant plusieurs semaines. Sans réussir à effrayer leur victime.

Jayne entra dans la pièce à ce moment précis, attrapa une crêpe sans commenter la scène et lança un « Merci ma belle ! Maintenant on plie bagages ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Bonne nuit tout le monde ! cria Joy en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

La jeune femme s'écroula sur son lit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle fixa le plafond, l'esprit vide. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle alluma son ordinateur et sélectionna sa playlist. « Bette Davis Eyes » résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'elle enfilait son pyjashort blanc. La brunette se rendit ensuite dans sa petite salle-de-bain privée dans laquelle elle fit sa toilette, se démaquilla et se brossa les cheveux. Puis elle ferma ses volets, tira les rideaux mais laissa la fenêtre ouverte pour s'aérer un petit peu. Joy aimait ces gestes du quotidien qui la détendait et la rassurait. Après, elle se coucha, attrapa son ordinateur portable, baissa le volume de la musique et mit à jour le site des garçons.

_« Merci la fanmily pour votre soutien ! The Wanted a établi un record d'audience chez Henry Burton ! Vous êtes fantastiques ! xoxo »_

La jeune fille prit quelques minutes pour lire les commentaires des fans, leurs messages au groupe et se dit qu'elle y répondrait le lendemain. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Pourtant, elle s'accorda encore un quart d'heure pour écrire.

Depuis trois semaines, Joy rédigeait des petits contes pour enfants qu'elle espérait présenter à un éditeur dans les prochains mois. Alors que les personnages s'agitaient dans son imagination, on frappa.

Joy, c'est Max, nous allons regarder un film en bas. Tu veux venir ?

Vous regardez quoi ? répondit l'appelée à travers la porte.

Jay veut voir _Avatar _mais nous serions plutôt d'accord pour le dernier _Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Tu me donnes trois minutes ?

Prends ton temps. Je vais prévenir les garçons. Avant que j'oublie : tu préfères t'asseoir où ?

Ça m'est égal, mais c'est gentil de demander. Vous faîtes du pop-corn ?

Oui. Sucré.

J'arrive tout de suite.

Les pas du jeune homme s'éloignèrent. La demoiselle éteignit son ordinateur et dévala les escaliers. Quand elle pénétra dans le salon, Jay et Siva occupaient déjà les fauteuils club, Max et Tom se partageaient le canapé et on avait poussé la table basse pour poser des coussins et une couverture au sol. Nathan apparut tout à coup, en caleçon. Apparemment, il venait de la cuisine. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, le cœur de Joy manqua un battement.

Apparemment, ce sera toi et moi. Annonça-t-il gaiement.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent confortablement entre les oreillers et la brunette cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin. Siva mit le DVD dans le lecteur et le film débuta. Les six amis le connaissaient par cœur. Le bol de pop-corn circulait. Personne ne parlait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jay s'endormit. Des cinq, il avait eu la journée la plus fatigante. En effet, la nuit précédente il n'avait dormi que deux heures, faute de sommeil. Ainsi, il était sur le qui-vive depuis 3h du matin, soit depuis plus de vingt-deux heures.

Max, Tom et Siva ne tardèrent pas non plus, suivis de peu par Joy. Seul Nathan tint le coup. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune fille dormait, il n'osa plus bouger un muscle, sauf sa main droite qui vagabondait dans la chevelure noire de la demoiselle. L'odeur de son shampoing au fruit de la passion enveloppait entièrement le garçon. Petit-à-petit, ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue de Joy puis dans son cou –ce contact la fit frissonner-, ensuite sur son épaule. Finalement, ils entamèrent un lent mouvement de va-et-vient le long de son bras nu. Une certaine sensualité se dégageait de ce moment. Un spectateur extérieur croirait aisément que Nathan cajolait sa petite-amie et non son amie tant il la touchait avec douceur. Comme s'il craignait qu'elle se brise. Comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine. Comme si elle risquait de disparaître à tout instant.

Il aimait beaucoup Joy. Combien de fois avait-il pensé qu'elle était magnifique ? Certainement des centaines en deux mois. Le chanteur la trouvait gentille, drôle, originale, vivante et à l'écoute. Il avait trouvé en la toute jeune fille une confidente compréhensive et toujours présente. A l'instar des autres membres du groupe, il avait tout de suite adopté la petite Irlandaise. Et, comme eux, il aura beaucoup de mal à la voir partir un jour. A cette pensée, Nathan secoua la tête. Il lui fallait profiter du présent et ne pas s'encombrer l'esprit avec ces sombres idées. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran. Pipin chantait pour Pélénor. Nathan l'accompagna doucement.

« La maison est derrière

Le monde est devant. »

Sa voix sembla réveiller Joy qui entreprit –péniblement- d'ouvrir les yeux. Son oreiller humain ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, captivé par la mélodie du hobbit. La jeune fille laissa sa tête glisser sur la poitrine de son ami pour mieux l'entendre. Ce geste obligea Nathan à la regarder. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

Eh, bien dormi ? Chuchota-t-il.

Très bien, il faut dire que tu es particulièrement confortable. Répondit la brunette. Nous n'en sommes que là ? constata-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

C'est un long film! Ria le garçon. J'aime beaucoup la chanson de Pipin, comme celle du couronnement d'Aragorn.

C'est ce que je vois ! Regarde-les ! enchaîna Joy en désignant les autres.

Nathan ravala un gloussement. Jay dormait profondément, allongé en travers de son fauteuil club, la bouche ouverte. Siva, dans la même position, avait le visage calé dans un coussin et paraissait loin de s'éveiller. Sur le canapé, le pied gauche de Tom pendait paresseusement dans le vide alors que la tête de Max, lancée en arrière, reposait sur l'accoudoir. «Si la maison s'écroulait, ils ne s'en apercevraient probablement pas. » songea amusé le benjamin du groupe.

Et bien Monsieur Sykes, que signifie ce sourire mutin ? souffla Joy à son oreille.

Rien du tout Mademoiselle Stanley, je pensais c'est tout.

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, aucun des deux amis n'osa parler. L'Irlandaise repris sa position initiale sur l'épaule de son voisin. Celui-ci passa son bras autour de la taille de la brune, la rapprochant encore davantage de son corps. Nathan sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune fille dans le creux de son cou et se surprit lui-même à trouver cela agréable. Lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui en l'enlaçant, le brun posa sa tête sur la sienne.

On est bien comme cela.

Son accent anglais détonnait avec celui Américain de la majorité des acteurs. Joy se contenta de hocher vaguement le menton. Les images défilaient sous leurs yeux. Un silence apaisant régnait dans le salon. La nuit entière se poursuivit ainsi. A la fin du film, tout le monde dormait dans la maison.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4:**

_Bip bip bip. Bip bip bip. Bip bip bip._

Tom, si tu ne coupes pas ce réveil maintenant, je te tue. Grogna Max.

Voilà voilà ! Je me permets juste de vous rappeler qu'il est 7h30 et que nous avons une séance photo à 9h. déclara Tom, désormais pleinement réveillé.

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe. Les six corps se levèrent comme un seul homme et coururent à l'étage où chacun s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, Siva redescendait l'escalier et entreprit de ranger vaguement le salon. Il commença par replacer les fauteuils club autour du canapé puis repositionna la table basse entre eux et le canapé. Ensuite le jeune homme récupéra tous les coussins, les positionnant correctement. Après il mit le saladier de pop-corn vide dans l'évier. Pendant qu'il était dans la cuisine, il prit lentement son petit-déjeuner. Il avait allumé la radio. La voix de Carly Rae Jepsen emplit la pièce.

Siva aimait ce moment de la journée qui était devenu le sien. Généralement prêt le premier, l'ancien mannequin profitait du calme du rez-de-chaussée attablé devant un café noir et deux tartines de confiture de myrtille. Pendant un petit quart d'heure, il se permettait d'apprécier la solitude. Chose inhabituelle pour lui qui était né dans une famille de huit enfants et qui vivait actuellement sous le même toit que cinq autres personnes, aussi agréables soient-elles.

Son IPhone posé à côté de sa tasse vibra soudainement, comme un prémice à l'agitation qui régnerait dans la cuisine d'une seconde à l'autre. Siva sourit en voyant le prénom de sa bien-aimée s'afficher.

_Passes une bonne journée Seev, je t'aime. xoxo_

_Toi aussi ma puce, je t'aime. xoxo_

Il eut à peine le temps d'appuyer sur « Envoyer » que Max arriva, Joy perchée sur son dos criant à tout va « REPOSE -MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! ». Le jeune homme s'exécuta, hilare. La brune lui tira la langue puis embrassa la joue du demi Sri-Lankais.

Comment vas-tu ma belle ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Bien malgré les gamineries de Max. As-tu bien dormi ?

Très bien ! Ces fauteuils sont définitivement un excellent investissement. Et toi avec Baby Nath ? Vous aviez l'air proche ce matin. La taquina-t-il tout sourire.

Joy se sentit rougir en repensant à la position dans laquelle Nathan et elle s'étaient réveillés. Le bras droit du jeune homme encerclait fermement sa taille tandis que les siens étaient noués tendrement autour de son torse à lui. Sa tête était nichée dans le cou de son voisin qui avait la sienne dans ses cheveux. Leurs jambes se mêlaient et la main du gauche du brun reposait sur la cuisse gauche de son amie. Tout à coup, la jeune fille se rappela leurs tenues légères : lui en caleçon et elle en pyjashort, ce qui acheva de la faire virer au cramoisie.

Que c'est mignon ! Elle est gênée ! se moqua Max, assis sur la table, une tasse de thé à la main. Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être ma puce. Sauf si bien sûre tu nous caches des choses. Suggéra-t-il sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Joy lança un regard désespéré à Siva qui essayait tant bien que mal, plutôt mal d'ailleurs, de dissimuler son sourire. Néanmoins, il eut pitié de sa petite-sœur de cœur et morigéna le grand chauve d'un « Arrête de l'embêter Max ! » peu convaincant. Ce dernier abandonna en pleurant de rire. La jeune femme forma un « Merci » avec ses lèvres avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner, enfin son verre de jus de fruit matinal.

La voix de Carly Rae Jepsen avait cédé la place à celles d'Olly Murs et des Rizzle Kikcs. Joy chantonnait doucement au rythme de la radio. Tout un coup un _BOUM _sourd résonna à l'étage suivi de cris indiscrets et du bruit caractéristique des cavalcades. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jay accourut dans la cuisine en brandissant ce qui ressemblait à un tee-shirt vert et un bonnet noir. Nathan débarqua à sa suite à demi-nu en hurlant :

JAY MCGUINESS RENDS-MOI MES AFFAIRES IMMEDIATEMENT !

Viens les chercher Baby Nath ! le provoqua l'autre.

Les deux garçons se tenaient chacun d'un côté de la table et avaient toute l'attention des trois autres. Jay tenta de passer à droite mais Nathan anticipa son geste. Le frisé se retrouvait acculé à l'évier. Soudain il lança son butin à Max en criant :

Attrape !

Celui-ci l'envoya à Siva qui l'envoya à Joy qui était maintenant bloquée par le propriétaire des vêtements qui l'observait avec un sourire carnassier.

Nath ? Je te vois venir ! N'y pense même pas !

Trop tard. Le garçon chatouillait déjà la brunette qui tentait du mieux possible de résister. Mais c'était peine perdue.

D'accord, d'accord je me rends. Déclara-t-elle essoufflée en laissant tomber le tee-shirt et le bonnet sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Merci !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Nathan se détacha d'elle pour finir de s'habiller. Ensuite il se servit son petit-déjeuner sans oublier de frapper Siva, Max et Jay au passage.

Au fait, où en est Tom ? demanda ce dernier. C'est un comble ! Il nous rappelle qu'on risque d'être en retard et c'est lui le dernier à descendre !

Ne t'en fais pas Jay, je suis là ! La beauté ça s'entretient. Mais bien sûre tu ne peux pas comprendre ça. Le provoqua le retardataire en rejoignant ses colocataires.

Le frisé ne broncha pas et rit franchement à la pique de son ami. Pendant une vingtaine de minute, une bonne ambiance régna dans la cuisine. On discutait, on riait… Tout à coup, Joy se mit debout sur une chaise et frappa des mains.

Bon les gars ! Il est 8h45, on va y aller. Jayne vient de m'envoyer un message : elle ne pourra pas être là aujourd'hui donc c'est moi qui supervise. De toute manière, le photographe a reçu ses consignes. La séance photo nous prendra toute la matinée. Des questions ? D'accord, alors on y va, la voiture est devant la porte. Souria-t-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

Alors, Max chéri tu vas t'adosser au fond s'il te plaît ! ordonna le photographe de sa voix haut perché. Appuie une de tes jambes dessus, voilà comme ça. Très bien ! Décroise moi ses bras et pour l'amour de Dieu SOURIS ! Excellent, tu es superbe ! Un peu moins heureux le sourire, plus séducteur, plus tentateur ! PARFAIT ! C'est bon pour le moment mon grand. Merci.

Max délaissa le fond rouge et le photographe blond pour rejoindre l'espace réservé au groupe. Joy restait sur le plateau pour superviser les photographies de Tom.

Ce mec est gay comme un pinçon. soupira le garçon en s'asseyant devant le miroir.

Là on est d'accord !

Le reflet de Siva venait d'apparaître.

J'ai travaillé avec beaucoup de photographes homosexuels mais celui-ci est une vraie folle. Il m'a demandé de m'asseoir contre le mur et d'adopter un air pensif. Son seul commentaire a été « Tu vends du rêve Bello ! ».

Il est Italien ?

Absolument pas ! s'esclaffa l'ex mannequin. Joy m'a dit son nom tout à l'heure : Karl Vander ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça sonne plus Allemand ou Hollandais.

Dans tous les cas, il est drôle. Ajouta son ami. Drôle mais effrayant.

Les deux chanteurs éclatèrent de rire mais durent se calmer lorsque les maquilleuses arrivèrent. L'une d'elle, une fausse brune à l'accent américain douteux, leur annonça que les photos de groupe commenceraient dans quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Tom avait fini ses photos et regardait avec attention celles de Jay. Ce dernier donnait du fil à retordre à Karl car il ne comprenait pas ce que celui-ci entendait par « un sourire gourmand ». Devait-il imaginer une pâtisserie ? Ou bien un mannequin pour sous-vêtements ? Le blond s'arrachait les cheveux derrière son appareil en répétant « Non non non non non ! Gour-mand ! ». Finalement, Jay debout devant l'objectif, les mains dans les poches, se contenta d'un sourire en coin en haussant un sourcil. Apparemment, cela plut au photographe.

Nathan ! C'est ton tour ! hurla-t-il en montant exagérément dans les aigus.

L'appelé, un peu inquiet, s'approcha doucement et sourit faiblement lorsque son ami frisé lui frappa l'épaule en guise d'encouragements. La coiffeuse avait laissé ses cheveux en arrière et on l'avait vêtu d'une paire de baskets colorées avec un jean délavé et une chemise rouge dont les manches étaient relevées.

Bon, Nath. Tu permets que je t'appelle Nath ? dit le photographe l'air euphorique.

Euh, oui.

Génial ! Alors Nathan, si j'ai bien compris tu es le plus convoité par ces demoiselles. Tatata ! Ne nie pas ! On s'en fiche ! Donc je te disais : comme la gente féminine –et certainement la gente masculine, commenta-t-il sur un ton appréciateur t'admire beaucoup, nous allons donner à ces demoiselles ce qu'elles veulent.

Son modèle le regarda perdu.

Tu vas t'appuyer sur le fond mais de côté, de façon à tourner ton visage vers moi. Je veux te voir amoureux, je veux voir dans tes yeux un regard de pure adoration. Tu crois pouvoir réussir ?

Le garçon hocha la tête mais demeurait dubitatif. « Comment je vais faire ça, moi ? Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. J'aurais dû mieux regardé les gars avec leurs copines… ». En réfléchissant, il se mit en position.

Superbe ! Maintenant offre-moi de l'amour !

Nathan fit un demi-sourire et laissa ses paupières mi-closes.

C'est adorable. Mais tu sembles plus timide devant la fille que tu aimes qu'amoureux. Essaie d'ouvrir plus les yeux et étire-moi ces lèvres.

Le mannequin s'exécuta. Les prises s'enchaînèrent. Mais Karl fronçait toujours les sourcils. Il se mordait la lèvre, signe chez lui d'une intense réflexion. Le jeune homme entendait quelques fois des « trouver une solution », « comment ? », « femme ? ». Soudain le photographe se frappa le front et se retourna en criant « Nath chéri, ne bouge pas ! ».

Joy, c'est bien Joy ? appela-t-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Pourriez-vous me rendre un service s'il vous plait ?

Bien sûre.

Approchez-vous et essayez d'expliquer à notre cher Nathan ce qu'est l'amour.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrai. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse.

Mais vous êtes une femme !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Karl la tira jusqu'à l'objectif.

Il est tout à vous princesse.

Joy déglutit et marcha jusqu'à Nathan.

Hey, ça va ? souffla-t-elle.

Je ne te cache pas que je suis plutôt mal-à-l'aise. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de regard propre à l'amour. Essaie de visualiser la personne qui t'inspire le plus de tendresse. Pas forcément de l'amour. Juste de la tendresse. Quelqu'un à qui tu tiens beaucoup, en qui tu as confiance.

Je crois que je comprends. Merci Joy.

Je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider mais bon… Par ailleurs, tu parais plaire à Karl, ça sera plus simple qu'avec ce pauvre Jay. Conclut-elle en s'éloignant.

Prêt Nath ? cria le blond derrière son appareil.

Joy adressa un sourire encourageant à son ami et resta à côté de l'objectif. Nathan se concentra et l'image de la personne idéale s'imposa à lui. Tout naturellement, ses yeux brillèrent, il pencha sa tête sur son épaule et adressa un sourire complice à l'objectif.

Epoustouflant mon grand ! Ne bouge pas surtout pas le temps que je refasse quelques clichés. Voilà, c'est bon ! File voir la maquilleuse qu'on passe aux photos groupées. Beau travail !

Le jeune chanteur rejoignit rapidement ses amis et adressa un « Merci » muet à la brunette en lui envoyant un baiser.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : **

Le groupe quitta le studio photo situé au cœur de Londres, Joy sur leurs talons. Rapidement, les six personnes montèrent en voiture. Prochaine destination : la maison. Jayne avait décrété que l'après-midi se passerait chez eux pour que The Wanted puisse répéter ces chansons tranquillement et se reposer un peu. Le trajet se déroula dans une ambiance bonne-enfant. Les garçons déliraient à propos de Karl en riant et Joy écoutait de la musique.

Une heure plus tard, Nathan était assis à son piano. Il jouait n'importe quoi. Ses doigts effleuraient les touches noires et blanches ses pieds s'activaient sur les pédales sa nuque courbait gracieusement vers l'avant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le perturber. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, depuis qu'il jouait, il avait toujours adoré se mettre face à son instrument et créer des mélodies abracadabrantes, tantôt rythmées tantôt lentes, tantôt longues tantôt courtes, tantôt légères tantôt profondes, tantôt chantées tantôt muettes. Cela le détendait.

Joy observait son ami depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle l'avait déjà écouté des dizaines de fois mais elle restait fascinée par l'état second de Nathan au piano. Il ne faisait qu'un avec l'instrument. Personne ne pouvait le sortir de sa bulle. Il voyageait dans son monde. La jeune fille imaginait facilement cette sensation : elle ressentait la même chose lorsqu'elle écrivait. L'odeur de l'encre, le doux contact du stylo entre ses doigts, la vision de l'histoire dans son esprit, le goût sucré du bonheur sur son palais, le son de la plume crissant sur le papier… Ses cinq sens s'éveillaient et une muraille impénétrable se dressait entre la réalité et elle. Soudain, les premières notes de _Hey there Delilah _de Plain White T's s'envolèrent et la voix de Nathan s'éleva dans l'air.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

Joy resta bouche-bée. L'arrangement piano-voix du jeune home était sublime. Le brun arrivait à moduler sa voix de sorte qu'il s'en dégageait beaucoup d'émotion. La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas devant elle Nathan Sykes mais simplement Nathan.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

Les minutes s'écoulaient au rythme des accords de l'instrument. Le cœur de la brunette battait la chamade. « Depuis combien tu n'as pas chanté comme cela Nath ? » pensa-t-elle.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

Nathan retira un à un ses doigts des touches puis ouvrit ses paupières. De brefs applaudissements dans son dos le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il ne se retourna pas. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules tandis que des lèvres chaudes se posaient dans son cou.

Magnifique Nathan. Vraiment magnifique.

Merci Joy.

La jeune fille s'assit doucement sur le tabouret à ses côtés. Le chanteur posa sa tête sur son épaule. Pendant plusieurs minutes personne ne parla, chacun perdu dans sa rêverie.

J'adore cette chanson.

Moi aussi.

Nathan se redressa et sourit à Joy. Puis il commença à jouer _The Call _ en surveillant sa voisine du coin de l'œil. Elle fredonnait les paroles.

Quoi ? rit-elle nerveusement quand elle sentit le regard du pianiste. J'adore cette chanson !

J'entends ça !

Oh arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tout le monde n'est pas une star de la chanson depuis ses neuf ans !

Mais je ne me moque pas ! C'était bien !

Que tu dis. Marmonna la jeune fille.

Pauvre petite chérie qui va pleurer !

Fais attention Sykes ! N'oublie pas que je sais des trucs sur toi !

Du chantage hein ? Ce n'est pas très joli mademoiselle Stanley. Répondit-il les yeux fixés sur l'instrument. Surtout que nous pouvons être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu. Te souviens-tu de ce jour où Tom est rentré tard d'une soirée et…

Plus un mot ! Tu gagnes !

Toujours ma chère, toujours. Dit-il laconiquement.

Joy rougissait en se souvenant du moment évoqué par Nathan. Ce soir-là, Tom avait passé la nuit en boîte avec des amis. Joy l'attendait dans le salon, morte d'inquiétude. Il ne franchit la porte que vers quatre heures du matin, se prenant les pieds dans le tapis au passage. Lorsqu'il la vit à moitié endormie sur le canapé, il voulut la réveiller délicatement malgré son état second. Il s'était penché vers elle et avait soufflé dans son oreille « Joy… » . Malheureusement, l'appelée prit peur et le frappa en hurlant. Les membres du groupe dévalèrent les escaliers.

Joy ? Tout va bien ? On t'a entendu cri… commença Max avant de s'écrouler de rire.

Tom avait un magnifique œil au beurre noir tandis que la jeune fille secouait son poing de douleur. Depuis cette malheureuse aventure, elle n'attendait plus les garçons lorsqu'ils sortaient.

La brune se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux de Nathan et partit. Le garçon lâcha le grand piano noir. Des images de Joy défilaient dans sa tête : Joy avec ses valises le jour de son arrivée, des mèches devant ses yeux verts Joy qui préparait le gâteau aux pépites de chocolat préféré de Siva Joy couverte de farine par Jay Joy en maillot de bain à Ibiza pendant le tournage de _Glad you came _; Joy dans l'avion qui tapait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur portable en écoutant de la musique Joy ivre à une soirée un peu trop arrosée, elle portait sa cravate autour du cou Joy endormie dans ses bras… Eh deux mois, ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses. Nathan et elle s'adoraient. Ils entretenaient une relation quasi fraternelle. Les câlins et les bisous étaient naturels entre eux. Ils parlaient souvent pendant des heures. Souvent, ils s'asseyaient au bar de la cuisine, elle ramenait ses genoux sur sa poitrine, il n'en relevait qu'un. Les deux amis discutaient de tout pendant des heures autour d'un café pour Nathan et d'un smoothie pour Joy. Chacun connaissait presque chaque détail de la vie de l'autre : amours, amis, passions, peurs, désirs, espoirs… La jeune fille avait pris l'habitude de l'écouter jouer tandis que lui lisait ses histoires. Parfois ils dormaient ensemble, en toute amitié bien sûre !

Elle était sa sœur de cœur, et à ce titre, évidemment ils se chamaillaient. Mais jamais longtemps. L'unique fois où ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole au-delà d'une journée datait de début août. Les deux amis avaient eu une vive altercation à propos d'un mail écrit par une jeune fan. Celle-ci déclarait son amour passionné au chanteur et Nathan voulait lui répondre par un simple « Je t'aime aussi. » mais Joy, qui gérait le site, lui rétorqua qu'il allait la faire souffrir, qu'il ne connaissait pas les sentiments de la demoiselle à son égard. Le ton était monté jusqu'à ce que Joy crie « Tu ne dois pas jouer avec leurs sentiments en leur donnant de faux espoirs ! ». Le garçon l'avait très mal plus et était sorti. Néanmoins, il reconnut le lendemain qu'il devait être honnête avec elle et avait posté sur son compte Facebook « L'affection que vous me portez me touche beaucoup. xoxo ». Joy s'excusa de s'être emportée. Le chapitre était clos.

Sur ce souvenir, Nathan referma le piano noir.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

_Toc toc toc._

Joy ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son réveil indiquait 3 :00, soit trop tôt pour se réveiller. Mais quelqu'un d'autre en avait apparemment décidé autrement.

J'arrive !

Elle quitta la chaleur de ses draps et frissonna lorsqu'elle se retrouva en pyjashort sur son tapis. La brune ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec Max.

Je ne te réveille pas j'espère ? demanda-t-il penaud.

C'est connu Max, je suis comme les vampires : je ne dors pas la nuit. Répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'un conseil. De fille.

Entre, tu me donnes froid à te trémousser sur le pas de ma chambre. On va se mettre dans le lit.

Elle s'écarta tandis qu'il lui emboîtait le pas. La jeune fille releva ses deux oreillers, s'assit sous la couverture et fit signe au chauve de la rejoindre. Il ne se fit pas prier.

C'est Michelle ?

Oui. J'ai peur.

Tu me fais le complexe de la mariée avant le mariage ?

Sérieusement, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je l'aime c'est sûre. Mais si on se marie, elle devra supporter les fans hystériques, les tournées, les emplois du temps surchargés, la presse… Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente délaissée ou qu'elle souffre.

Tu sais, les filles ont également une tête. Quand elle a commencé à sortir avec toi, vous n'étiez pas aussi célèbres. Mais lorsque votre carrière a décollé, elle ne t'a pas abandonné. Et je suis certaine qu'elle a pensé à tous ces détails avant d'accepter ta demande en mariage. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. C'est tout ce qui compte. Tu seras à la hauteur. Tant que tu resteras avec elle. Tu sais les filles ne sont pas trop difficiles : on veut juste de l'amour et de l'attention. Si tu lui donnes ça, elle te le rendra et je crois sincèrement que vous serez heureux malgré tout ce que la vie mettra sur votre chemin. Je sais, c'est plus facile à dire, ça paraît cliché et je me ridiculise probablement mais c'est ce que je pense.

Max écoutait attentivement la toute jeune fille à sa droite. Il se demandait si elle voyait juste, si Michelle l'aimerait jusqu'au bout, s'il ne la décevrait pas, si l'amour et l'attention suffiraient, si tout irait bien. Le grand sourire que lui lança soudainement Joy lui réchauffa le cœur. Il fallait essayer. Michelle était la femme de sa vie, ils y arriveront ensemble. En tout cas, ils se battront pour.

Merci ma puce. Chuchota-t-il en se relevant.

De rien. Maintenant va dormir !

Elle tapota sa joue droite pour réclamer un bisou, Max s'exécuta et partit en coup de vent, plus léger. Joy se rendormit mais trois nouveaux coups furent portés à la porte une heure plus tard, d'après son réveil. La jeune fille ne put contenir un grognement étouffé par son oreiller.

C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle de son lit.

Ne t'énerve pas petite marmotte, c'est Nath.

Il y a un problème ?

Je t'expliquerai si tu me laisses entrer. Non pas que ça me gêne de converser à travers la porte mais elle n'est pas aussi accueillante que ton sourire.

Assez beau parleur ! Tourne la poignée, mon lit t'attend.

Le « clic » significatif d'une poignée tournée résonna dans la chambre, suivi de pas précipités. Enfin, Nathan s'allongea à côté d'elle et soupira :

On est mieux ici !

Bon, que se passe-t-il ?

Rien de particulier. J'ai entendu Max se lever. Il m'a réveillé cet idiot !

Donc tu viens me réveiller aussi c'est ça ?

Techniquement non, Max t'a réveillée. Je prends juste le relais. Eclata-t-il de rire.

Super drôle ! commenta Joy, la voix endormie. Je peux me coucher maintenant. Il est 4 :15 et on se lève à 8h. Tu dors avec moi ?

Nathan ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille de l'Irlandaise qui lui tournait le dos.

Joy ?

Mmmh ?

Si je suis venu, c'est vraiment pour te parler de quelque chose.

Je t'écoute. Marmonna la jeune femme.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand le doute nous envahit ?

La brune lui faisait désormais face.

Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Nath ?

Je me demande ce qui se passera quand le groupe s'arrêtera. Je ne suis pas totalement con, les boysbands sont rarement éternels. Je ne sais faire que de la musique. Et ça me fait peur.

Nathan Sykes, regarde-moi. Tu es un artiste, pas juste un minet à belle gueule ! En deux mois, je t'ai vu travailler. Tu composes, tu joues, tu chantes ! Regarde tes fans, elles l'ont très bien compris, les garçons aussi ! Tu es un véritable artiste Nathan et personne ne peut remettre cela en doute Si quelqu'un essaye, je l'attends de pied ferme et on discutera. Evidemment, tu as des défauts. Beaucoup de défauts : tu es fatigant, parfois immature, tête-en-l'air, maniaque et pire que tout, tu ne crois absolument en toi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Heureusement que tu es comme ça ! Tu es humain Nath ! Humain ! Et puis ces petites imperfections n'égaleront jamais tes qualités. Si les gens t'aiment, ils te prennent en entier. Hors on n'accepte pas Nathan Sykes sans musique parce qu'elle coule dans tes veines. Et je pense chaque mot prononcé. Alors ne t'inquiète pas de l'avenir. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Tous les cinq, vous réussirez.

Elle s'était redressée pendant sa tirade.

Pourquoi tu crois autant en nous ?

Je suis payée pour ça mon petit chat. Je plaisante. Je crois en vous parce que je vis avec vous, je vous connais en tant qu'unité mais aussi en tant qu'entité individuelle, je vous vois travailler, vivre.

Je t'aime Joy Stanley. Déclara Nathan.

Moi aussi. Maintenant on dort ! Il est 4 :30 !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le chanteur éteignit la lumière et se retourna. IL enroula à nouveau son bras autour d'elle, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8:**

_Bip bip ! Bip bip ! __Bip bip!_

Nathan tendit le bras pour couper son portable au pied de son lit mais ne le trouva pas. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et découvrit une chambre qui n'était certainement pas la sienne. « Ah oui ! C'est vrai… Joy. ». En pensant à la jeune fille, il s'aperçut qu'une de ses mains reposait dans un étau chaud. Il tourna la tête et la vit, endormie.

Son visage était tourné vers lui et recouvert de moitié par ses mèches brunes. La couette ne couvrait plus ni ses épaules ni ses bras . Elle n'exprimait aucune émotion, ses traits demeuraient figés. Nathan se surprit à penser qu'elle était drôle quand elle dormait, pas belle. Drôle parce qu'elle gardait un peu cet air sérieux qu'elle affiche lorsqu'elle écrit ou qu'elle travaille avec le groupe. L'édredon redessinait son corps recroquevillé en position fœtal.

Joy ne s'aimait pas, il le savait. Elle se trouvait trop grosse et passait son temps à regarder son ventre elle haïssait ses cuisses alors que lui trouvait ses jambes belles car il s'agissait de jambes de sportives avec des muscles longs, il lui avait dit mais cela n'empêchait pas la petite Irlandaise de passer son temps à observer les gambettes de toutes les femmes qu'elle croisait. En plus, elle trouvait son visage horrible parce que son appareil dentaire avait avancé son menton et désormais son profil était « cauchemardesques ». Par ailleurs, ses pupilles marrons ne lui plaisaient pas et elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait toujours voulu un regard vert et que « pour couronner le tout ! » son œil droit (ou peut-être gauche ?) était véritablement plus grand que l'autre ! Son nez serait trop rond et ses lèvres trop pleines et mal dessinées. Nathan s'arrêta sur sa bouche rose. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda si son amie embrassait bien. Mais il s'obligea à chasser cette idée de sa tête bien vite.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le chanteur n'avait pas encore éteint le réveil. Le « bip bip » incessant ne tarda pas à éveiller Joy qui, agacée par le bruit, tendit le bras pour frapper l'alarme d'un coup sec. Mais lorsqu'elle ici répondit « Aïe ! », elle ouvrit grand ses paupières et se redressa. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant Nathan se frotter la tête qu'elle se souvint qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble. Encore. Et en voyant son torse nu –encore-, elle rougit –encore-.

Désolée Nath ! ça va ? se risqua la brunette à demander sur un tom embarrassé.

T'es violente en fait !

Pardon…

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je survivrai ! dit le grand blessé de façon dramatique.

Idiot !

Idiot ? Vraiment ? Tu ne devrais pas jouer l'Irlandaise, tu n'es pas dans ton pays. La menaça-t-il en plaisantant.

Faux ! Tu es dans MON lit, donc MON territoire ! Et comme je suis Irlandaise et que je dors dans ce lit, il est lui-même Irlandais donc, techniquement, je suis dans mon pays.

Que tu crois !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le jeune homme se jeta sur elle et en quelques secondes lui bloqua les bras au-dessus la tête. Les deux riaient aux éclats et criaient. Soudain, Joy remarqua que le visage de son frère de cœur ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle courir sur son nez et ses joues. Et les siennes virèrent au carmin. Désormais, la chambre était silencieuse et ses deux habitants se déshabillaient du regard, Nathan toujours penché sur la brune. Sans briser leur contact visuel, il s'avança encore d'avantage, ne laissant que quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, elle aussi. Il souffla doucement, elle également. Et tout à coup, il réalisa ce qu'il allait faire et se recula brusquement. Le brun la relâcha et Joy ouvrit les yeux pour le découvrir devant elle mais, pendant un instant, elle le trouva trop éloigné. Trop éloigné d'elle.

Je vais…prendre une douche. Déclara Nathan.

B…Bien. A tout à l'heure alors.

Le chanteur quitta les draps et se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit un simple « Bonjour Nathan ! ». Il éclata de rire, se retourna et lança « Bonjour Joy « dans un éclat de rire.

Allez Jay ! Rends-moi mon portable ! S'il te plaît !

Et bien ! Il y a de l'ambiance ici !

Nathan venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humides. En l'apercevant, Joy qui courait après Jay percuta la table du petit-déjeuner et tomba lourdement sur le carrelage. Siva se précipita et l'aida à se relever.

Tout va bien ma puce ?

Merci Si' . Et oui oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Rien de cassé tu es sûre ?

Oui merci Jay. Tu pourrais me rendre mon portable maintenant s'il te plaît ?

Le voilà princesse ! répondit le garçon frisé en faisant glisser l'objet tant désiré sur la table rencontrée quelques instants plus tôt par sa propriétaire.

Merci. Dit-elle l'air satisfaite.

Bon, je monte secouer Max et Tom. Lança Jay à la cantonade. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un rire diabolique.

Moi, je vais finir de me préparer. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui se passait. Tu es sûre que ça va Joy ?

L'appelée tressaillit. Le ton inquiet de Nathan fit s'agiter son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle osa néanmoins relever les yeux et dire :

Oui Nath, je t'assure.

Il la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait la véritable réponse dans ses yeux puis s'en alla.

Siva, je peux te parler ?

Bien sûr ma princesse, je t'écoute.

Dans un endroit un peu plus privé, si possible.

Suis-moi.

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un geste : ses longs doigts encerclèrent le poignet de la jeune femme. Il la guida à travers la maison jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il ferma à cl é. Puis il alluma la radio afin de couvrir leurs voix des potentiels indiscrets. Enfin, il l'assit sur son lit tandis que lui s'écroulait dans un pouf poire noir.

Joy aimait la chambre de Siva. Celle-ci était décorée sobrement : noir, blanc et des photos pleins les murs. Elle reflétait très bien le côté paisible du Sri-Lankais.

Ici tu peux t'exprimer librement, nous sommes entre Irlandais.

La brune sourit doucement à la remarque de l'ancien mannequin.

Tu t'es déjà posé des questions sur les sentiments ?

Bien sûr.

Comment as-tu fais pour les comprendre ?

Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse miss ?

Et bien… Nathan et moi avons toujours été très proches. En tout cas, depuis mon arrivée, parce qu'avant on ne se connaissait pas. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'est…différent. Quand je le vois, mon estomac se tord. Mon cœur peut accélérer comme s'arrêter. Tu l'as entendu jouer ces jours-ci ? Sa musique est redevenue puissante, profonde alors que pendant des jours il n'avait pas réussi à s'asseoir pour le plaisir devant le piano. Je l'ai regardé et je l'ai écouté récemment. Quand la musique l'emporte ainsi c'est que quelque chose le préoccupe. Je m'inquiète pour lui et…et… Et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis perdue… Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Je souris parce que je ne comprends que trop bien ce que tu ressens.

Comment ça ?

C'est exactement ce que j'ai vécu quand j'ai rencontré Nareesha. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que je voulais qu'elle soit plus qu'une simple amie. Dis-moi Joy, serais-tu amoureuse de notre BabyNath ?


End file.
